One Sided On My Part
by Inkling39
Summary: Why did she feel this way? Sasuke had returned. Naruto was happy. This was everything she everything she ever wanted... wasn't it? NaruSakuSasu-SakuNaruHina. After war oneshot. NaruSaku at the end.


Hey all :) Enjoy! This is basically how I feel what would happen if the Naruto series was to end Naruhina or Sasusaku.

* * *

"Sakura!"

The way he said her name was always so different compared to the way Sasuke did, she thought absentmindedly.

She closed the oak door behind her.

Sasuke always said it lowly and quiet, always emphasizing it. It was incredibly enticing, and yet at the same time threatening. The way Naruto said it was lighter, gentler, with a hint admiration and cheer. It rang in her ears and made her feel better when she was upset.

However, it now only caused her pain.

She lifted her head up to greet him with a forced, lopsided smile. One she had grown so accustomed to using over the last two years. "Hokage-sama."

Naruto's handsome features looked her over with surprise. However his brows slowly melded into concern at the sight of her forced smile and the unneeded distance she kept between them.

"You're back early." he stated, to keep the room from becoming awkwardly silent. She truly was. Sakura had left with her designated squad only about three days ago, they had been expected to arrive back in about a week. It was quite surprising to see her.

She finally began walking to his desk, nodding in reply. "Everything was quite successful, I am just dropping off the report."

She held out the scroll to him with the same forced smile, looking as if she was ready to bolt the minute he took it.

_What happened? _He thought. _When did we get like this?_

Everything was so damn formal now, so _tense. _

"Oh." he replied, trying to keep his voice from sounding too disappointed. "Thanks."

He took it from her, and tossed in an open drawer uncaringly.

She could feel her heart clench at the tension in the room.

"No problem." she said quickly, and turned to leave.

He panicked and didn't think. "Wait!"

She stopped, but didn't turn around. "I'm sorry, I really have to get going."

"Yeah, I know… I just…" he tried to find something, anything to say. "Its just been a while, how is everything?"

She turned and forced her lips to curl once more. "Everything's great, and you?"

She was lying. He hated when she lied to him… but he was being a hypocrite, cause he felt the need to lie too.

"Same here." he replied.

"I'm glad." she said. "I really can't talk more, I have to go."

She walked a little faster toward the door.

Was he really going to let it end like this?

"Sakura…" he said again, this time even more gently.

She had to get out of that room that minute, or she was going to brake down and cry right in front of him.

"I miss us hanging out and stuff…" he said.

She smiled inwardly, rolling her eyes. What a way he had with words. She turned to look at him, prepared to give a response, but when she met his gaze, his beautiful blue eyes, that looked gray and stormy with sadness, she found no words.

"Yeah…" was all she could manage. However, the concept was out of the question. She couldn't bear to be in the same room as him, let alone go out and do something together like they used to. It wasn't right. They weren't genin anymore. He was the Hokage.

They weren't together.

Many unsaid words passed between them. But, no one had the nerve to say more.

Naruto, despite himself, noticed that her soft pink hair was down, falling gracefully above her shoulders. It was uncommon to see her wear it that way nowadays, it was normally pulled back in a ponytail, which made her look much older than eighteen. The locks framed her gentle face, with her emerald eyes and fair skin…

His mind was beginning to wander, and he found that he needed to stop staring at her.

Sakura tried to ignore the pounding of her heart. She really wished he wouldn't look at her like that. It made her weak in the knees, it gave her hope, when she knew that…

"Sakura." a voice said from behind her.

They both really did say her name so differently.

She turned her head around, upward. "Sasuke!"

Before her loomed the head of the Uchiha clan, clad In green ninja vest and black undershirt, his eyes widened slightly with surprise. "You're back already?"

Naruto straightened in his chair slightly at the sight of his best friend, quite surprised to see such tension between him and the rosette.

Sakura ran a hand through her choppy hair. "Yeah, I um, just came in."

Sasuke's stature turned back to indifference, but seemed to be irritated.

"Oh, you didn't reply to my message, so I wouldn't have known." he said, his voice a little lower than before.

Sakura shuffled her feet, looking at anything besides the Uchiha's dark gaze. "I was going to be back before a reply could get to you… so I thought there was no point."

Sasuke scowled lightly. "Right."

It grew quiet as Naruto looked from one of his friends to the other, feeling really out of place.

Sakura tucked a strand of hair behind her ear before she finally got the nerve to look at him. "Look, I have to stop by the hospital, then pick up a few things at my house."

Sasuke sighed lightly and seemed to let go whatever bothered him and nodded. "Yeah, I have a few things to do too, I'll um… stop by tomorrow."

Sakura nodded in agreement. He leant down and gave her a quick kiss, which Sakura responded to briefly.

Naruto's lip twitched at the sight. No matter how he denied it, no matter how long he had gotten used to it, something rubbed him the wrong way whenever he saw Sasuke kiss her.

Sakura pulled away first and scurried out the door, before Naruto could even think to say goodbye. He looked over at Sasuke who stared after the girl, his face hidden from him.

Sasuke sighed again, running a hand through his hair, before he walked over to the Hokage's desk and sat in the chair opposite of Naruto.

"Everything okay?" Naruto asked the ANBU captain.

Sasuke looked up at him a scowl on his face. "It will be."

Naruto looked back to the empty door way Sakura had escaped from, his eyes concerned. "Is she okay?"

Sasuke followed his gaze and his scowl deepened. "I wouldn't know."

Naruto looked at his best friend warily and decided not to press further. They obviously were fighting or something, and it wasn't his place to pry.

That fact killed him.

…

It was snowing. Sakura walked down the street, her head downcast with her hood up. She just wanted to get home and be alone. She didn't want to see someone she knew, have to stop and exchange greetings, and thenpretend to be okay. Her cheeks ached from fake smiling and she could feel tears coming.

"Sakura-chan?" a little voice spoke.

She closed her eyes tight. She knew that voice.

_Of all people…_

"Sakura-chan! You're back." she could hear the dark-haired, young woman bounding up to her and forced her feet to stop. It would be rude to ignore her and keep walking at this point.

"Hello Hinata." she greeted softly.

"Are you feeling well?" Hinata asked with concern, ducking her head softly to see Sakura's face behind the hood.

Sakura turned to face her. The perfectly beautiful Hinata, with her full figure and long dark hair woven into a bun, her cheeks flushed, looked at her curiously.

Sakura strained the muscles of her mouth once more and forced a smile. "Of course I am, just tired from the mission."

"Oh, you just sounded so…down." Hinata said, playing with her fingers habitually.

Sakura just shook her head. "Just fine, don't worry about me."

"Well, I am glad you are back, perhaps we could catch up." she offered, smiling nervously.

Sakura inwardly sighed. Ever since Hinata had been with Naruto, she tried anxiously to be friends with her, more so than they were. Sakura figured that she wanted to be close to all the people Naruto was close to. She had always been quite distant from everyone, and had catching up to do.

The girl was so quiet and sweet, and impossible to hate… no matter how hard Sakura tried... So, it was growing difficult to keep turning down her offers. However, the thought of being around her, after a very difficult mission and feeling on the brink of tears as it was, was unbearable.

"Maybe some other time, I have a few errands to run." Sakura replied cheerfully. "But, thank you for the offer."

"That's alright!" Hinata smiled. "I know how busy you are."

She was glad Hinata didn't seem too disappointed and was quick to say goodbye and run to her apartment, not even bothering to stop and pick up her schedule at the hospital like she originally planned.

Safe inside her home, she locked the doors and closed the drapes. She didn't want to have any visitors, and she new people would stop by, as soon as they heard that she was home from her mission. They would all want to hear how things were in Suna. She had carried some letters for people, who surely wanted to see if they had gotten there safely.

The only logical thing to do was to make it look like she wasn't home.

She rubbed the back of her head. She was agitated and depressed all at the same time.

The cure?

Tea.

She had no idea how much tea she consumed in a day, but there was hardly a moment when she wasn't carrying around a white china cup, or mug filled with the hot, calming beverage.

She needed it.

Now.

She was prepared to go into hibernation for the night. She wouldn't have to deal with anyone or anything until tomorrow. For now she was ALONE.

No fake smiles, no reassurances, no lies, no heartbreak. Just a good book, she had bought from the bookstore ages ago, some tea, a blanket…

Sounded like paradise.

She put the kettle over to boil, unwrapped her book, and tried to keep her mind from wandering. She laid out her large fluffy red blanket over the couch, placed the pillow in a perfect position.

She was fine… She was fine… She was fine…

She.

Was.

_Fine._

She could feel her throat tighten, as she tried desperately to keep her eyes dry of tears. She heard the kettle whistle. She poured herself a cup.

She was fine. Just had to sit down. Just had to read.

She set her tea on the counter and curled up on the couch before trying to unwrap the new book. After three failed attempts of getting it open, she broke down and cried.

It was so ridiculous…

She had everything she ever wanted.

So, why did she feel this way?

…

Being with Hinata was a strange thing. He felt the need to be quiet for her, as well as speak for her, and well, make sure nothing became completely awkward… as they often did when they spent evenings together.

He sat beside her and resolved to eat for the moment. Hinata looked as if she wanted to say something, but was instead working her fingers.

He sighed inwardly as he remembered that the first few dates they had shared had been, well better. It was nice to be around someone he didn't know so well, someone who just genuinely admired him, considered him perfect. After a life of having to prove oneself…

It was flattering.

He admired Hinata as well. She was kind and reserved, no matter what anyone said or did. She didn't think bad about anyone, was smart and did have thoughtful things to say on occasion. Besides, he was someone who could have a good time with anyone.

However, having a good time, and having a relationship were two very different things.

Things drifted quite quickly. Though Hinata was thoughtful and did have a hidden passion, she was naturally reserved and quiet, and would often let him lead the conversations and then just go on his own. Not that he wasn't one for talking, but he wished she would talk of her opinions more, or more about herself for that matter.

He had been seeing her on and off for almost a year, and he still felt like she was a stranger in many ways. He wished that she would answer his questions about her life with more than vague replies, he wished that she would interrupt his rant.

Sometimes he wished she would smack him and say "SHUT UP!", and then proceed to tell him about her day.

Her admiration and praises for her him were something he didn't mind hearing the first few times, but then again it did grow to be irritating after a while. She just was so willing to put him on a pedestal. She agreed with everything he said, she spoke highly of him, how he inspired her, how kind he was to take her out…

It turned the tables quickly.

Though he liked to think so, he was not perfect. Not in the slightest. He had many things about him that were flawed and quirky. Yet, she just dismissed them… hell, he didn't even think she knew or acknowledged him.

He was naturally someone who needed a challenge. He needed goals, the more unattainable the better. He needed to compete, he needed to work for something, or else, he didn't feel like he really deserved it.

Hinata just gave him everything… her love, admiration, loyalty, commitment… so _willingly_ that he felt like in the end, whatever they shared, didn't amount to what he felt it should be. It seemed wrong.

His affection for her, as much he wished were different, stopped forcefully at admiration. He truly was grateful and flattered she cared so much for him, but he found he could not return it. He thought, over time, this admiration they shared would grow into something stronger and deeper, but instead, it seemed to wane.

The more he was around her, the more he thought of how it felt like he was pretending, and also that what Hinata felt for him was not truly love.

How could she love him, if all she saw was his good things? Did she see he was a human being too? Did she know how arrogant and selfish he could get? That he needed to be slapped down from his high horse, not elevated more?

As he sat beside her, he could feel the distance that had come between them. He was holding back what he was feeling, and she could sense it. Yet, he didn't want to hurt her, and she was terrified of losing him after finally winning him, that no one spoke of it.

Naruto pretended.

And Hinata remained silent.

"Do you like you're genin team?" Naruto asked her after about ten minutes of silence.

She nodded. "Yes, I am so glad that you assigned them to me, thank you."

Silence.

Naruto ate another mouthful of noodles, mentally willing Hinata to speak more on the topic.

She didn't, and instead began to twirl her long dark hair.

"Yeah… they seemed like nice kids." he said, noticing that his bowl was now empty.

She nodded.

Silence.

Naruto searched his brain for another topic, seeing that one was dead, but was surprised that his girlfriend broke the ice this time.

"Sakura-chan is back."

He felt his face flush lightly, but luckily it was dark out and Hinata couldn't see it, not that it mattered, she wasn't looking at him.

Naruto found that he was the one short of words this time around. Sakura was not a common topic between the two of them, and he preferred it that way.

He calmed himself and tried his best to sound indifferent. "Yeah, she came in this morning."

Hinata continued to twirl her hair. "She um, seemed upset."

Naruto again was at a loss for words. He did not want to get into this. Not with Hinata, who he felt out of place sharing his problems with. He didn't even think Hinata knew the feelings he used to have for Sakura, and thought it best to stay that way.

He didn't want to talk about how distant their relationship had become, how it seemed they weren't even friends anymore. He didn't want to talk about how out of sorts she seemed that morning, or how she seemed to be upset with Sasuke.

He didn't want to talk or think about Sakura Haruno.

They were friends.

Nothing more.

_Friends…_

_Nothing more…_

He felt his heart clench as he stared at the empty bowl in front of him. Thoughts flashed through his mind of earlier that day, when Sakura stood in his office, their eyes meeting… He almost imagined longing in her eyes… But, it surely couldn't have been real. He remembered the back of his hairs bristling, seeing Sasuke kiss her…

Naruto sighed. The realization was bitter. He missed Sakura. He couldn't remember the last time he spent time with her. Months perhaps. It was hard to get used to life without her, not seeing her everyday, not working with her , not laughing, hitting, punching, crying, arguing, jumping, playing…

She was more than a crush he had, more than a friend and comrade, she was a central part of his everyday life, his routine, and now she wasn't.

He glanced at Hinata, feeling disappointed, as she looked back at him, awaiting his reply.

"I didn't notice." he lied.

…

Sakura opened her door to greet Sasuke.

"Morning." she said, trying to be as cheerful as possible.

"Hey." he replied.

His hands were shoved in the pockets of his black vest. It was silent as Sakura put on her jacket, that was quite oversized, and a long red scarf. It was quite chilly in the cool morning air.

"You alright?" he asked, as she closed the door behind her.

She knew she looked a little out of sorts. She didn't bother brushing her hair, and didn't get a wink of sleep last night, so it was no wonder. She thought bitterly of how important her appearance was to her once, how she never left the house without looking one hundred percent, especially for Sasuke Uchiha.

But much had changed.

She felt miserable.

She supposed she might as well look it.

"Fine." she replied to him. "Just overslept."

"Right." he said, knowing that she was lying. She did that often, and he always could read her quite easily. "Want to walk?"

She nodded, walking down the steps beside him.

They started off away from town, which Sakura was grateful for, she didn't want to be around anymore people than she had to.

They walked side by side in a comfortable silence. It was a beautiful day, and there was no need for words.

Sakura stole glances at the man who towered next to her by a head or so. So flawless in beauty, so captivating, and yet so distant to her.

She could remember when he had begun his recovery, not long after he asked her to be his, how they would take walks daily, and how it caused her so much pain that he wouldn't reach out and hold her hand. She would let her hand dangle and brush against his, when it wasn't stuffed in his pockets, longing for him to reach out and touch her. It felt so wrong to be a couple and not hold hands while walking.

She soon learned to let it go. Now she was the one who stuffed her hands heartily into her coat pocket.

Being beside him, was not like it once was when they were younger, before Sasuke's betrayal. Then, she had loved and admired him so much that just being next to him brought her excitement and happiness.

Now, it was painful.

She found herself longing and reserved around him. She felt lonely with him, wanting something more. It was like he wasn't even trying to be there for her.

Even when he kissed her or held her, which wasn't uncommon, it felt incomplete, and broken. It roused emotion, but it was only pain and grief.

She didn't think she could hang in much longer. She was weighed down by the heaviness in her heart, chained by her emotions. Being around Sasuke only made it worse.

If she didn't brake free soon, she was going to go insane.

…

Naruto paused mid-step. He spotted Sakura walking alone in the snow covered streets, her hood up, her head down.

He hated seeing her distant like that… She looked as though she didn't want anything to do with anyone.

Without thinking he followed her. She seemed to be power walking through the streets, he had a bit of trouble keeping up with her.

She did finally stop at the grocery shop and headed in, taking her hood down.

Seemed innocent enough to run into her there… he thought, as he waited a few minutes more before entering as well.

She was already half way across the shop, when he entered, a basket in her hand. He waited a minute… wanting to approach her, but having no idea how.

She grabbed the largest box of tea on the counter before walking down the isle toward another shelf.

He smirked. Tea for her was like Ramen for him, it was a life essential that she blew through daily. Or at least, that is what he remembered.

He was surprised when she stopped, and hoped she hadn't realized he was practically stalking her.

She turned and walked back to the section of tea and grabbed two more boxes, then one more, throwing them contently into the basket. He held back a laugh as he walked up behind her, his uncertainty fading away.

"That will last you the rest of the day." he commented.

Sakura jumped at the sound of his voice and spun around, like a kid caught with their hand in the cookie jar.

When her startled gaze met his… he became uncertain again.

"Sorry." he said sheepishly, rubbing the back of his head. "Didn't mean to scare you."

Why did it feel like he was talking to a stranger?

She seemed to try to find the right words, but was failing miserably. "No…it's okay, I just didn't expect…"

"Yeah." he finished for her, telling her that he got it.

God, she was beautiful. He couldn't help thinking, as they both stared silently. Her cheeks were rosy from the cold, contrasting with her fair skin, and her pale emerald eyes were shaking.

It was quiet as they stared at each other, time and people passing them unnoticed.

Naruto was the first to break the daze. "Heh… so, trying to buy the store out of all its tea, Sakura?"

The rosette glanced down at her basket bashfully. "I was all out…"

"How did you survive?" he teased.

She felt mirth start to blossom within her. "Hey now, Uzumaki… at least it's not a junk food like ramen… its actually healthy."

"A healthy addiction." he retorted, chuckling lightly.

The sound of his laugh pained her to the core, as she realized how much she missed the sound of it.

When the world quieted once again, he met her gaze once more, and realized he lost her again. She looked unhappy once more.

"So, what brings you here?" she asked, running her hand through her hair, making the moment cold.

He fumbled for a reason in his mind. "Oh, just needed to pick up a few things."

She nodded in understanding.

"Sakura I…" he stopped, knowing he needed to be careful.

She fixed her gaze on him expectantly.

"I meant what I said before… I miss…" he trailed off. "…being around you."

She bit her lip, very unsure what to make of those words. "Well, we're not kids anymore, we don't have the time that we used to."

He felt hurt that she was waving off their failing friendship as merely growing up.

"Is that all it is really?" he asked.

She avoided his gaze. "…I really need to get going."

Feeling cornered physically and mentally, she began to bolt to the door.

Without thinking, he reached and grabbed her arm to stop her.

The simple touch sent an electric shock through them both, it made Sakura jump slightly.

"We may not see much of each other, but I still can tell when something is bothering you." he began. "You know you can talk to me about anything, right?"

She glanced back at him. "Of course."

_I certainly cannot! _her mind argued.

"Sakura…" he urged.

"I'm fine." she said, shrugging his hand away. "I _really _have to go now."

He let his arms fall beside him, hurt and disappointment clear in his face. But, Sakura didn't see that, because she was already bounding away down the aisle.

…

He normally didn't come to see her at work, so she was surprised when one of her underlings came into one of her healing sessions to tell her that Sasuke was waiting for her in her office.

Sakura found him as she would have expected: hands in pocket, looking disinterestedly at the items on her desk.

She cleared her throat to announce herself and he turned to meet her gaze.

"Hi." she greeted, shrugging off her white medical jacket. The greeting held little warmth, and she moved around him to hang up her jacket on the hanger beside her desk.

"Hey." he responded.

He seemed more distant than usual, she thought, as she sat on her desk to face him. She wondered if he would be the one to end the relationship after all.

"This is a surprise…" she said, trying to lighten her voice a little.

"I need to talk to you." he said.

"Alright," she replied, giving him her full attention.

_Here it comes…_

"I've been assigned a mission." he explained, letting out a sigh.

_Oh._

"Oh. " she spoke her thoughts. "I see… When? Where?"

"Tomorrow, and I am under orders not to speak of it." he replied, moving his gaze from her.

"How long will you be gone?" she asked. "Has your parole officer approved of it?"

"He has… and I'll be gone about a week." he said. "Maybe two."

"Ah," she replied. "that's a long time."

"It is." he agreed, looking back at her. "I… I don't want to leave things… like this."

Her heart clenched. It was her turn to look away. "What do you mean?"

"God, stop playing dumb with me, Sakura." he said, his voice rising slightly. "You're half way out the door as it is."

_How would you know! You never ask how I feel!_

She let her gaze fall to the floor. "I'm not going anywhere, Sasuke."

_I don't abandon people, like you!_

"You can barely stand being around me." he said. "I never forced you into anything, I gave you a choice."

_I can't stand being around anyone..._

"Have I said I'm not happy...?"

"Its nothing you've said, its how you've acted." he cut her off.

She tried to stay calm. "Its been a long month, I'm tired, it's not you…"

"No, I think we both know who this is about." he said, his voice testy.

She guessed who he was implying and felt her face flush.

_Shove OFF!_

"I don't know who or what you mean." she said evenly, getting off the desk and grabbing her clipboard. She was already emotionally unstable, she was not about to get in a fight with him. "I wasn't aware that I was not allowed to be tired or distant after a long mission."

"Isn't all your lying getting old?" he asked. "You're terrible at it."

"What do you want from me?" she asked, trying to sound as calm as possible. "I don't know what you want me to do… I…"

"You're not…" he paused. "You're not _you.. _I want you."

_I can't be me anymore… I have to be someone else… if I am ever going to get through this. _

They met each other's gaze a long time at his words.

Sakura couldn't handle it. She felt the tears in the back of her eyes. This was wrong.

She turned her head and grabbed her jacket. "I have some cases to take… have a safe trip."

With that she walked past him out of the room.

He didn't stop her.

…

Sakura trudged home, weary from the weight in her heart.

So many lies…

So much pretending…

It felt like she couldn't breathe…

She was suffocating!

Faces and buildings passed her, she couldn't bare to look at any of them. She couldn't bare to be in the Hidden Leaf anymore… she was done.

A dog barking interrupted her thoughts and she halted when Akamaru bounded up to her, greeting her with a friendly wag of the tail.

Though he startled her, Sakura smiled at the friendly creature and reached down to pat him on his soft head. "Oh, hi there, Akamaru!"

"Sorry about that Sakura!"

She lifted her head to see Kiba approaching. "He got ahead of me. Get over here you mangy mutt… we don't just go bothering people!"

She just forced a smile for the brown-haired ninja. "Not at all, Kiba, he's just saying hello."

Kiba chuckled lightly, bending down and patting the dog behind the ears. "Not surprising, he's big softie for girls."

Sakura let out a little laugh. "That's so sweet."

Kiba, after ruffling up his dog a bit, stood up to be at her level, taking note that something seemed off about her. "Hey, you okay?"

"Oh yeah." she replied waving her hand carelessly. "It's just been a long day… how are you?"

"I'm alright." he replied, non-convincingly. "Been better."

Sakura nodded in understanding… he mirrored her appearance of tired, worn out, out of sorts. His hair had gotten even more longer and more shaggy, he had a scowl always on his face, and he had bags under his eyes from lack of sleep. He was letting himself go.

She assumed it was for similar reasons she was in the state that she was. She wanted to give him some words of wisdom, and he seemed to want do the same as he opened his mouth to speak… but they both just paused and just looked at each other.

After a minute, Kiba smiled ironicaly, rubbing the back of his head. "Hey… uh… sorry if this seems out of no where but… do you want to get a drink?" he asked.

For something so out of the blue… it seemed the to make more sense than anything else in the world.

Sakura nodded. "Yeah, that sounds great."

…

A cup of steaming hot tea was placed in front of Sakura, and she immediately felt better.

Kiba chuckled from beside her on a barstool, cracking open the bottle of saké the bartender left him. "You're making me feel cheap Haruno, I can get you a real drink if you want."

Sakura picked up the china cup and inhaled the steaming beverage like it offered salvation. "Oh no, alchohol doesn't do it for me… this is my relese."

"Aren't you going to put some cream or sugar in?" he asked, pouring himself a shot.

She took a sip. "Nope, I drink it black."

"Wow." Kiba lauged, taking a swig. "You are a bad girl."

"I know right… I'm out of control." she laughed.

He chuckled lightly at her comment. "So, how's it going with the Uchiha?"

Sakura paused mid-sip.

Kiba immediately regretted his words due to her reaction.

"Sorry, I can tell that probably shouldn't have brought that up..." he began.

"Don't apologize," she said. "…things are fine."

"Yeah, I know what _fine_ means." Kiba said sarcastically, pouring again.

Sakura didn't even bother to argue with him and took another sip of her tea. "…he's going on a mission, he'll be gone a while."

"Good riddance." Kiba replied. "You seem like you could use some time away from the bastard."

"I could use some time away from _everything._" Sakura replied with a sigh.

"Same here, I'm leaving to go to a mission to Suna next week, I can't wait to get out of here." he told her.

"Wish I was going." she said. "I'm sick of this place, and the cold this time of year." she said.

"Too bad we already have a medic, or I'd sign you on." he replied. "No offence, but you look like hell."

"Probably cause I feel like it." she said, swigging the last of her tea. "Do you mind if I get another one?"

"Oh God, please at least take some of this." he said, pouring her a full shot. "I feel stupid drinking it alone."

"…You're corrupting me." she teased, making him laugh.

"Oh just one," he said. "It won't kill you."

She took the tiny glass cup and drank it with one gulp.

"Woaw, easy girl, that stuff is straight." he exclaimed.

"Please," she said, slapping it down on the bar, upside down. "Tsunade made me try her _special _sake once, this is nothing."

"But, you don't drink?" he asked.

"God no, I've already picked up enough of Tsunade's habits, I'm not going to add alcholic to the list… though she did put up a good effort to try to get me hooked."

"I suppose that makes sense." he agreed.

"So, how's it going with that girlfriend of yours… Ayami?"

"Ami." he corrected. "I ended that a while ago."

"Oh, sorry." she repiled shamefully.

"Eh…" he said, pouring her more. "Couldn't stand her… talked way too much, thought she was the hottest thing that ever existed… I'm sorry that I didn't end it sooner, I was going insane."

"How long did you go out?" Sakura asked curiously.

"Two weeks." he replied.

She burst out laughing. "Wow, she must have been something."

He rolled his eyes, smirking. "Laugh it up, Haruno."

"Haha." she regained her composure, taking another swig of saké. "Yeah, she didn't seem like your type anyway."

"Oh yeah, what does seem like my type?" he asked.

Sakura's mouth formed a line as she stopped herself from responding. It was no secret to her that Kiba had long admired a certain, dark-haired, former teammate of his. One that did not return his affections.

He smiled sadly, reading her answer, simply by her inability to say it. "Am I that obvious?"

"Well…you've always been so close to her…" Sakura began.

"Not as close as I ever wanted to be." he replied, taking a full shot and wincing slightly at the bitter taste. "I'm an idiot to pine after her."

"It is understandable." Sakura replied. "She's really something."

"Yeah…she is." he said sadly. "Naruto's one lucky bastard."

Feeling like she was sucker punched in the gut, she took another whole shot and motioned for him to pour another.

"He sure is." she said through gritted teeth.

"I know it's pathetic, and I've tried to move on, but… now she's gone, seeing her with him… it kills me." he said.

"You're not pathetic." Sakura told him.

"Please, she was never even my girlfriend, I never made a move…and yet I'm a wreck without her in my life… I miss just having her around, and feeling, no, knowing she's supposed to be with me… drives me insane… I was an idiot for not taking the chance I had."

_I know the feeling…_

"The only flaw she has is not noticing your affections, Kiba." Sakura said. "You're a great guy."

He smirked at her. "Thanks… You're cool chick yourself."

She smiled warmly at the compliment.

"You deserve better." he told her honestly.

"Yeah, well…" she said. "I had a chance once with someone too… and I lost it."

He poured another glass. "Hey if all else fails… when you're sick of the emo Uchiha… you and me could always… heh you know…"

He nudged her teasingly.

"Sounds like a plan." she giggled at the concept.

"I'll say." he said, "We'd have great looking kids."

She snorted. "Oh wow, how are you still single with that charm of yours?"

…

It took Naruto about three feet before he realized Hinata was not beside him. He turned to see the Hyuuba girl had stopped and was staring at something.

"What's up?" he asked, walking back to her. She looked displeased and confused.

"I uh…" she just kept looking over at the bar table of the restaurant.

Naruto looked over at what she was looking and at and immediately mimicked her features. Over at the bar was Sakura and Kiba, sharing a bottle of sake.

There was many things wrong with the scene to Naruto. First, Sakura didn't drink. Second, she was looking tipsy. Third, though friends with the guy, Naruto never remembered she and Kiba ever being close, or hanging out together alone without the a group of people. Fourth, Sasuke couldn't stand the guy, he doubted he would be alright with Sakura hanging out with him.

And, last… she was laughing, having a good time. She had been distant and isolate for days, and yet with Kiba she was laughing and having a good time like they used to. For some reason, that fact irked him the most.

"I didn't know Kiba drank…" Hinata pointed out, he could hear the hint of disappointment and disapproval in her voice.

Naruto didn't even look at her… he was too… too… he didn't even know what he was… he was just too much of it.

"Yeah, me either." he replied.

"I never thought him that close with Sakura-chan either." Hinata continued. "Is she still, um… with Sasuke?"

Naruto thought back to the tension both Sasuke and Sakura shared in his office, but only shrugged. "Last I knew."

Kiba placed a hand on Sakura's shoulder and was laughing full-heartedly. Naruto's lip twitched.

"We should probably get to our table…" Hinata said, quite done with watching them.

"No, let's go over and say hi." Naruto said, wearing a different attitude than when they arrived. He seemed suddenly irritated.

"Oh, lets not!" Hinata stammered quickly, grabbing his arm. "They… um… haven't seen us…"

If he wasn't so dead set to reach Sakura and Kiba, Naruto would have noticed that this was the most forceful Hinata had ever been over a subject since he had known her.

However, he didn't listen and made his way through the restaurant. Hinata hesitated before following after him.

Kiba noticed Naruto approaching first, and seeing Hinata behind him didn't put him in a peaceful mood either.

"Hi guys," Naruto spoke up.

Sakura spun her head around at the sound of his voice, her emerald eyes wide. Naruto's eyes locked with hers, questioning her silently.

"Hi…"

"Hokage-sama…" Kiba muttered in greeting. "Hinata."

Hinata nodded toward him, but avoided his gaze.

"What a surprise to see you guys here." Naruto said, his eyes never leaving Sakura, who knew she had no reason to be ashamed, but couldn't deny the heat rising to her face.

"Yeah, we just ran into each other, and I asked Sakura if she wanted to clear the air." Kiba explained. He noticed Naruto's disaproval, and feeling uncival, placed his arm around Sakura. "Poor thing has a lot on her mind."

It was a friendly gesture, but Sakura could see it was speaking volumes to Naruto… even more so to Hinata, whose eyes stayed on Kiba's and she appeared almost… angry?

She shrugged him off nicely. "Yeah, just clearing the air." she forced a laugh.

"I didn't know you drank…" Hinata said to Kiba.

Kiba smirked at her. "Just picked it up recently, it does me wonders."

Hinata frowned.

Naruto hardly took note of the obvious tension between Hinata and Kiba, and looked at Sakura as if he had been betrayed.

"Yeah… I don't remember drinking being your thing either, Sakura." he said, just to her.

"Please, she's had more tea than anything else." Kiba stated, annoyed. "What are you, her babysitter?"

Naruto sent him a glare.

"It looks like you need one." Hinata spoke up angrily.

Sakura eyes widened at the heated comment such a reserved girl.

Kiba, quite content that Hinata was displeased, leaned toward Sakura, taking her hand.

"You're right... Hey Haruno, will you be my babysitter?" his voice was suggestive, but Sakura knew he was doing it to irk Hinata, and disapproved.

She just laughed it off. "Sure, why not."

Hinata's mouth flew open, but no words came out. And Naruto's lip twitched once more.

"There Hinata, happy?" Kiba asked, winking at her.

The dark-haired girl frowned again. But, Naruto didn't notice it… he took note of how Sakura was shifting uncomfortably on her stool.

With both Naruto's and Hinata's disapproving eyes on her, Sakura felt uncomfortable and irritated by the situation. Was there no where she could go? Could she not escape anywhere? Seeing them together was heartbreaking enough… having them corner her about how and who she was spending her time, made her want to pull the hairs out of her head.

God, she just wanted a brake…

"Yes, well… it was nice seeing you guys…" she said quickly grabbing her cloak, knocking the group out of their unofficial spat. "But, I have an early shift and I have to go."

"Aw already?" Kiba asked.

"Thanks for the drink, I had a good time." she said to him, forcing a smile.

"I'll walk you out." he said.

"No." Hinata told Kiba. "I would like to talk to you for one minute, if that is alright, Naruto?"

Naruto cast her a glance and shook his head. "No problem, I'll walk Sakura out."

Hinata nodded.

Sakura shook her head, as she began to walk to the door. "No, that really isn't necessary…"

"No problem at all." the Hokage said, already beside her, his voice was stern.

She decided there was no point pressing it further.

_Just out the door… _she thought, wearily.

His long strides moved her ahead of him, and he opened the door for her. She threw on her cloak, avoiding his gaze.

"Thanks." she responded, already starting to walk away.

"I'll walk you home." he said. "I want to talk to you…"

"But…"

"You're like three minutes away." he said, falling into step beside her. "I won't keep Hinata waiting that long."

_Damnit! Can't you just leave me alone! _

"I'd rather be alone." she said.

"Except when Kiba offers you a drink." Naruto couldn't help adding.

She went from uncomfortable to irritated in two seconds. "He's right you know, you're not my babysitter, I can go out and get a drink with a friend if I want!"

"Yeah, but after weeks of not talking to me, avoiding my offers to spend time together, becoming completely isolated, I'll admit, you just having a drink and sharing a laugh with Kiba rubs me the wrong way." he said.

Great… now she had feel guilty on top of everything else.

"Look, I just… needed some company." she said, throwing her hands up exasperated.

"And, yet you couldn't have come to me?" he said.

_Of course not, _she thought. _You're the reason I'm hurting. _

"You don't… understand." she tried to explain.

"No, I guess I don't." he agreed in a huff. "Like you don't understand how hurtful it is, you shutting me out."

_You have no idea…_

"Can we just drop this?" she asked. "I came here to get a brake… now you're shoving all this guilt on me!"

"Well, you should know how I feel about…"

"You have Hinata!" she exclaimed. "Why the hell do you need me?"

Her outburst took him by surprise.

Feeling irrevocable now, and the effects of the alcohol… She continued. "Little Miss Perfect is probably in there now, giving Kiba a good scolding… when she has no right to. She's not going out with him, she's with you. And if she's threatened by me, there is no reason to be… Kiba and I are just friends… plus even if we weren't, it's not like she owns the guy….so, you both should mind your own business."

"Sakura…"

Why did she feel he was addressing him, when she said Hinata? And herself, when she said Kiba...?

"Oh yeah, and I can get home by my damned self!" she added, stomping away.

He followed after her. "Sakura… I didn't… I don't know what I did wrong."

She stopped abruptly, feeling her heart ache. This was not fair to him.

"It's nothing you did…" she said after a few moments.

"Then, why does it feel like it is?" he asked.

_Because it is you. It's always been you…_

"I don't know…" she replied, feeling her nose growing red in the cold weather. "You shouldn't think that, ' me… its my problem."

"I want to help." he said.

_You can't…_

"You can help by giving me space…" she replied.

He watched her back for a long time, as she waited for a reply.

"Alright." he agreed.

She thanked him silently, and walked toward her apartment.

He watched her go as he had done countless time before… the pain was still the same.

"My whole life I've given you space…" he muttered quietly to himself. "I'm tired of it."

…

She found herself staring at her cereal in the morning, once again, not hungry. She already received a transmission that morning that Sasuke would be back on Friday… two days.

She wished in her heart, that somewhere, she could feel joy at the concept, but instead she found she was dreading how quickly the last two weeks went by.

The man who was returning to her… was not the man she loved. Long ago, she loved him so much she would see him in her dreams…

But now, he was but a shadow of that handsome boy she chased after. It had been two years since his return and he was still cold, still a stranger, despite his attempts. She would always care for him, but it pained her to live a lie around him anymore.

She didn't even know if he loved her.

He cared deeply for her, yes.

He grieved that he once hurt her so much, and tried to mend it…

But, she knew in her heart, that the reason he was with her, the reason he asked her to be his… was all for his redemption. To help him live past the evils he had once been apart of.

But, truly loved her? She doubted it.

She accepted his offer, because she thought she would fall in love with him again… it was what she wanted after all …but she knew in her heart of hearts, that she couldn't. And she knew that she chose to be with him because a door that had been open all her life, was no closed for good.

Naruto was with Hinata.

She might as well not be alone when she suffered… see if she could still love Sasuke.

No. It had to end.

She had to escape.

…

Shizune looked over her application in shock. "You are serious, Sakura?"

The rosette nodded firmly. "I am."

"Transferring to the Sand Village? But, your whole life is here in the Leaf!"

"It was." Sakura replied. "Things have changed… I feel more out-of-place here than ever, I have nothing to stay here for… I've already spoken to my parents, and I just need you to sign the papers."

"You know I can't do that." Shizune said. "The Hokage and Kazakage have to sign it."

"I already have Gaara's signature there." Sakura pointed on the paper. "And as the Hokage's assistant, you may sign in Naruto's stead… since he's busy…"

"Why won't you ask Naruto to sign it?" she asked the younger woman.

She turned away. "I… he will turn it into a big deal…"

"It is a big deal Sakura!" Shizune exclaimed.

"He won't sign it!" Sakura said. "Shizune please…"

"I know he won't sign it!" Shizune said. "That is the same reason I won't, you're making a mistake."

The young woman was exasperated. "Please…"

Shizune pitied her, but her love for the girl kept her firm in her decision. "If you want the signature… you are going to have to ask Naruto-sama for it, I refuse."

Sakura took the paper she handed out to her and felt like she was about to cry.

_But, I have to get out… I need to now!_

…

He felt miserable… he was slumped over his desk, sick with longing.

He was supposed to be her friend… he was supposed to want her to be happy… she was with Sasuke… she had everything she wanted.

So why did he still feel this way…

Things may have not been working with Hinata… but that didn't mean there weren't other girls out there. He could find someone else… he could be happy.

As long as she was happy.

When he saw her laughing with Kiba, it reminded him of the time he used to spend with her, how he used to make her laugh… how she made him laugh.

He missed her.

He…

A knock on the door brought him back to reality.

"Come in." he said, trying not to sound so depressed.

He lifted his head to see the one girl who was putting him in such a state. Beautiful as ever. So close and yet… so far from him.

"Sakura…" he paused.

"Morning." she said her voice quiet, walking to his desk, a paper in her hand.

"Yeah… what's up?"

She took in a deep breath. "I need favor from you."

"Of course."

She bit her lip and unfolded the papers in her hand. "I need you to sign this."

Half hoping he was still that idiotic kid, who would do what she asked without question. Maybe he would sign it without reading it…

"What is it?" he asked, opening it and reading it.

She closed her eyes tightly, preparing for whatever would happen.

His eyes widened in shock. "You're applying to transfer to Suna?"

She had to be firm. "Yes."

He stared up at her with disbelief. "Why?"

She decided not to beat around the bush. "I can't be here anymore… I'm going to go insane if I stay a minute longer."

"Sakura…"

"Please don't try talking me out of it!" she put a hand. "I know what I'm doing, I've thought about this a long time."

"How long?" he asked.

"Two years." she replied honestly.

"Why didn't you say something?"

"I tried to avoid it… but it's the only option for me now." she said.

"I don't understand why… I mean Sakura… your job… everyone you love… is here… you've lived here your whole life…"

"Please don't make this harder than it already is…" she pleaded.

"Have you thought of anyone else?" he asked. "The people who will miss you?"

"I'm not going to the moon!" she exclaimed. "Besides, things have changed… I am not as close to everyone as I was before."

"By your own choice!" he stood up from his desk. "Sakura, how is anyone to know what you're feeling, if you shut everyone out?"

"Would just sign, please?!" she begged. "I just need to get away, and have a fresh start… I need to leave."

"No you don't." he said. "You haven't given any real reason you should."

She tried not to get emotional, and swallowed a sob.

"Please…" he said. "Don't tell me you are doing this over Sasuke."

"I'm not." she answered honestly. "At least not the way you think."

"Have you talked to him about it?"

"I will when he gets back today." she said. "I doubt it will affect him too much."

"And, he has nothing to do with it?" he asked.

"No. I told you, its me." she said.

He leaned back in his chair exasperated. "I'm sorry, I can't do it."

She looked ready to explode. "Why not!?"

_Because I can't let you go! _he thought.

"Because, the village can't afford to lose you… because I think you're making a mistake." he said.

_I can barely handle not being around you… I can't lose you… not like this… I need you… _

Why couldn't he voice these words.

She took a long breath, she was on the verge of tears…

"If you're my friend." she said evenly. "You'll do this for me."

"Don't pull that on me." he said standing up. "This is wrong… this is all wrong…"

She stared at him questioningly.

"Friends?" he questioned. "You and me…we…"

Sakura felt her breath hitch.

He sat back down in defeat. She didn't want to be here. She didn't want the village. She didn't want him…

He'd be happy if she was happy… didn't he say that?

"Alright…" he said. "I'll sign it."

She let out a breath… but couldn't help but slump her shoulders at his answer. "Thank you."

"On one condition." he said. "You give it thought for three more days."

"I can't wait that long." she said finally.

"Look, just give me three days…" he said. "I'll need to get a new Head Medic… take care of the assignments…"

She looked down. "Fine, three days."

He nodded, looking up at her with his big blue eyes… sadly, longingly…

It was quiet for a while…

Every moment they had ever shared floated around the room, everything they had ever been through, they didn't remember moments in their lives without the other.

"I'm sorry to see you leave." he said, that was the greatest understatement of his life.

"Don't be." she said, smiling sadly. "I need this… and you… you're Hokage, you're living your dream… you have everything… you won't miss me that much."

He was before her in an instant. "How can you say that… after everything?"

She looked up at him. _You're not mine! I'm not yours! Just let me go!_

"I have to go, thank you." she took the paper from him.

He took hold of her shoulders, keeping her in front of him. "Sakura…"

No! She couldn't look at him. She would cave!

She was a horrible person, who put him through too much trial! Never returning his afftections… never realizing how much she needed him and now it was too late!

He deserved better… He deserved quiet, perfect Hinata…

And if she couldn't handle it… then she would leave.

"I really have to go!" she pulled away and rushed out, closing the door behind her.

She cried the entire way home.

…

Naruto tried hard not to slame the guy up against the wall.

"What are you doing here?" Sasuke asked. "I just got back, can't whatever you need wait?"

Naruto repressed his anger by staring his best friend down. "She's leaving."

"Who?" he asked.

"Sakura… she's leaving." he said again. His voice low.

"What are you talking about?" He had his attention now.

"She asked me to transfer her." he said. "She'll leave in three days."

Sasuke scowled and turned away. _I knew it was all bullshit. _

"What the hell did you do?" Naruto asked.

Sasuke felt a vein throb in his head at the comment. "Oh, don't go blaming me, I haven't done anything… this is all her."

"I have a hard time believing that." Naruto said. "Ever since you've been with her she's been different."

Sasuke let out a cruel chuckle. "That's rich…"

Naruto clenched his fists. "You need to fix this."

"Why should I?" he asked. "If she wants to go, why should I stop her?"

"You're her…"

He couldn't say it… he felt his heart clench at the thought.

Sasuke looked him over squarely and smirked. "I'm her what?"

He just glared at him, he couldn't say it… he wouldn't.

Sasuke scrutinized him for a few moments, before his eyes widened.

"Oh my God, you still love her…" the Uchiha realized.

"She's my friend." Naruto retorted. "I care about her."

"That's bullshit." he retorted. "Two years and you're still holding a torch… even though you went with that Hyuuba girl… you still haven't gotten over her."

"Shut up, this isn't about me."

"God, if you only you knew!" Sasuke replied. "You think I'm the problem? You really think I'm causing her all this pain?"

"What are you talking about?" Naruto asked him.

"You really are an idiot…" he finished. "You're the one she wants."

He stared at him in disbelief.

"She's been pining after you for I don't know how long… thinking it was too late… you were with Hinata… she gave up."

_Does she know why I went with her… _

"She denies it all, obviously…" he said. "But, this proves… the only reason she accepted me was to try and move on."

The Uchiha smirked ironically. "Funny thing is, it actually hurts… who knew she could do that."

"She's leaving because of me?" Naruto asked, looking at the ground. "Me?"

"Well… she hasn't left yet…" Sasuke finished for him.

The two men looked at each other. A mutual understanding passed between them.

"I have to go." Naruto told him.

Sasuke nodded.

And the Hokage bolted away.

…

His heart ached in longing…

But, he had something to do first…

…

She didn't cry like he thought. She just nodded in understanding.

"_Hinata…"_

"_Yes, Naruto?" she asked as she sat across from him. _

_This would be the last time he would carry a conversation. He was so afraid of hurting such a sensitive girl… but he couldn't lie anymore… it wasn't fair. _

"_What do you feel when you're around me?" he asked. "Is it the same as before, when we first met?" _

_She looked at him, and already seemed to know. "No, its not."_

"_What's different?"_

"_Well…" she played with her fingers. "After admiring you from afar for so long… being around you was at first amazing… but now… it has changed hasn't it?"_

_He nodded. _

"_Like, it wasn't what I expected… not bad… but not right."_

"_And it should feel right." he said. "Shouldn't it?"_

_She nodded. _

"_I haven't been honest with you… I've felt more distant being around you than before… that, this admiration I've had for you hasn't changed… it's stayed the same… it hasn't become more." he winced, but his words were honest. _

_She bit her lip. "It hasn't…"_

"_I just don't think that…"_

"_Admiration is not love." Hinata finished. _

_He looked at her with pain in his eyes. "I think we've put this off for a while… I'm sorry."_

"_No… don't be… I've been waiting."_

_He looked at her surprised. _

"_I'm never going to be her… Sakura-chan… she's what you want."_

"_I shouldn't have led you on… I…"_

_She placed a hand over his. "Neither should I… I've repressed things out of fear… I just want you to know that I will always care for you… you gave me a lot of hope."_

_He smiled, giving her hand a squeeze. Feeling closer to her than he had ever been. "And you me." _

"Goodbye, Hinata." he said.

She smiled.

With that, he got up, and it was a new beginning for the both of them.

…

"So that's it?" Sasuke asked, staring at the young woman who was no longer that little girl who chased after him all those years ago.

Sakura wouldn't even come in his house. She held out the enevlope which held a letter that explained everything, her true feelings and why she was leaving.

"I'm sorry for the lies." she said. "I was trying to be the right for you… and I'm not."

He met her gaze.

"Apart of me will always love you." she said. "But, that little girl who fell in love with that boy who always said he didn't care, despite the fact he would defend her, fight for her, read her better than anyone… has grown up… and no matter how much I wish… You aren't that boy anymore… You never will be."

He looked at her intently. "Well, that little girl didn't just have feelings for me… even though she didn't realize it, she carried something special for a teammate she claimed to hate. "

Sakura bit her lip.

Sasuke gave her a rare smile. "Those feelings, grew and changed into something else… more not less."

"And that stupid little girl realized too late." she finished, feeling tears in her eyes.

Sasuke felt both pain and joy at knowing that wasn't so.

"Well, be careful in Suna." he said to her finally.

She nodded. "I will."

He reached out a hand for her to take.

She let the tears fall from her eyes as she impulsively embraced him. He returned it lightly, moving his lip up to her ears. "Thank you, Sakura… for everything."

She pulled away, giving him one last look, leaving her letter in his hand. Memories good and bad filling her mind. The man she loved. The man she feared. The man she forgave.

Though, tragic as their story was… their bond would never break.

…

Naruto lept from the rooftops toward Sakura's home. He needed to end this now.

He knew she wasn't leaving for two more days… but he felt anxious anyway. His heart was heavy and he needed to tell her the truth… about everything.

He landed on her balcony. He tapped on the glass.

No reply came to him.

He knocked again.

Still nothing.

After waiting he opened the sliding glass.

She wasn't there.

"Sakura?" he called. No reply came.

He searched the rest of her apartment, but she wasn't there.

He lept out the window and went to the next place he could think of. The hospital.

The girl at the desk straightened at the sight of him. "Hokage-sama?"

"Sakura Haruno… did she…" he panted. "Is she here?"

"Our Head Medic…she's being transferred, she took the rest of the week off to prepare for her journey." the nurse told him.

He walked out and wondered where she could be.

After trying her parents, then Ino's he began to search the streets. After a few hours it grew darker and he began to panic.

He decided the best move was to head back to the tower and radio her… he took his shortcut, around the wall, as it began to snow heavily.

He trudged along till something caught his eye, sprinting into the woods. A figure in a white cloak several yard away from him.

He stopped adruptly, and caught the figure's attention as well.

The cloaked ninja turned toward him, and he immediately knew who it was.

"SAKURA!" he called out.

"Shit…" he heard her mutter and bolted away from him.

He raced after her, catching up quickly.

She ran through the falling snow, swerving around trees.

_Why? Why? Why did he have to find me? _

"Sakura wait!" he called. "I just want to talk!"

She didn't stop, nor did she respond to him, but ran until her legs and body were on fire.

_Damn it! Let it go you baka! _

However, his energy… his chakra… outlasted hers and after several miles he eventually caught hold of her.

"Sakura stop!"

She refused to give in. She struggled as soon as he grabbed her upper arm.

"Damn it!" she exclaimed. "Let go of me!"

"NO!" he yelled over her struggles. "I can't! I have had to let you go too many times, don't ask me to do it again! "

She burst into tears. "I'm not going back…I won't!"

"You were just going to leave, without the approval of the Leaf, without saying anything?"

"I couldn't bare it anymore, I couldn't wait… I told you!" she said. "Please… I need to get away."

"No stay!" his voice pleaded. "Stay with me."

She looked up at him, her eyes red as the tears fell. "You don't need me."

"Sakura… I need you… without you I can't…"

"Stop it!" she said. "You don't know what you're saying… you're just concerned for me… you'll get on with your life in a few days… you and Hinata…"

"It's over." he said. "Its been over…just neither of us were willing to admit it." Naruto told her, grabbing her other shoulder.

Sakura went numb with shock, she blinked a few times before giving the blonde a good shove. "YOU BAKA! Are you insane! Go after her!"

"But…"

"You need someone like her… someone who won't turn you away, someone who will know what she feels, and not be confused, who won't take out her frustration on you… I'm not letting you ruin your relationship!" she went on, her heartbreaking with every word. "She loves you!"

"Sakura… stop!" he said, grasping her firmly by the shoulders. "There is nothing to go after, she and I both know it… admiration isn't love…"

_Could this really be happening…_

"I only pursued her because… I wanted to move on… and its killed me… Every day, all day, I thought only about you… I thought that I was letting you be happy… I think you were trying to do the same for me but I don't care anymore…I need you."

She felt her breathing stop. His eyes were full of longing as he leaned in.

"I want _you_." he said. "It's always been you."

"Naruto…" she stared at him with disbelief, her heart leaping with joy within.

He pulled her in and kissed her firmly, taking the breath right out of her. Desperate he moved his arms to her waist and pulled her hard against him, crushing her to him.

Gripping unto his red and black flamed coat she egged him on, kissing him just as passionately. The snow fell about them, covering them…

He held her desperately, kissing her till his lips were swollen, feeling her hands snack around his neck and into his hair gripping it firmly.

They pulled away only for air.

"I love you." she said.

"About time." he replied, crushing her lips once more.

_I'm never letting you go again…_

* * *

This is a one-shot that came to me... as I actually began to ponder what life would be like after NaruHina and SasuSaku happened in the manga at this point. To me... it will be NaruSaku... I just feel it. At this point, NaruHina and SasuSaku would not be healthy or complete, I feel. Please Review! I revised a little whlie re-reading it.

Oh and whoever left this review:

Kyuubi-Sama:Typical BS Naru/Saku story that only a Hinata hater with little  
talent knows how to write.

Um... typical fan who hates on people who don't share their opinions... and then goes and reads stories that clearly are not what they support and bad mouths the author. You showed me? Uh... little talent? Yeah... that seems to be only YOUR opinion compared to my other reviews. At least I have better things to do than read something that clearly states something I don't support. Don't like... don't read. I love to hear CONSTRUCTIVE critism and input, but you are just being rude. Tell me how I'm not talented or how I hate Hinata, instead of just doing so because you don't agree with the story. I didn't bash her or any of the other characters at all. I actually don't mind her at all... I personally just don't like her with Naruto. Let's be logical here! It's a fanfic! FOR A FICTIONAL SERIES WITH FICTIONAL CHARACTERS! I wrote it for NARUSAKU fans to enjoy not to be flamed... Sheesh.


End file.
